personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Code
"Blue Code" is the 15th episode in season 1, and the 15th produced hour of Person of Interest. It originally aired on February 16, 2012. Synopsis 2008 Reese is working with Stanton at an operations safehouse. CIA agent Mark Snow comes to see them and confirm that they have the “package”, a local government man that they have tied and gagged in the tub. Snow advises them not to worry about what will ultimately happen to their prisoner, who sold U.S. software secrets to the Chinese. The agent tells them to eliminate the prisoner if they have problems dropping him off and then suggests that Reese take some time off. Reese takes his advice and Snow warns him that they’re behind enemy lines and he should be careful. Outside, Reese looks carefully around and then leaves... down a New York City street. Reese goes to a bar for a drink and strikes up a conversation with the man next to him, a salesman named Peter. The conversation turns to how Peter and his wife have just bought a house, and that she’s from the same town where Reese grew up. Peter goes to call his wife and Stanton sits down next to Reese. She knew where he was going and points out that he’s talking to the man who married his ex, Jessica. Stanton tells Reese that Peter will take better care of Jessica than Reese ever did, and that Reese can never be a normal person. Peter comes back and Stanton pretends to be Reese’s wife, and offers to introduce them to Jessica. When he goes to get her, Stanton tells Reese that she understands because the first time she got back, she just sat in a car and watched her family from a distance. However, she realized that they could never understand what she saw and heard. When Peter brings Jessica over, they discover that Reese and Stanton have left. 2012 Finch is checking on Michael Cahill, their new Person of Interest. Cahill is a single 33-year-old man with no family or friends. He is currently working as an EMT picking up a transplant patient from a helicopter and delivering him to the hospital. In reality, Cahill is a smuggler, one of a gang run by a man named Neil Vargas, and they’ve paid a man pretend he is a patient to let them smuggle diamonds in his streatcher. The smuggling gang is unaware that Reese has already infiltrated their gang posing as their new driver. As Reese drives Vargas, Cahill and the gang’s third man, Ajax, to their rendezvous, a patrol officer pulls them over. As Cahill goes to talk to the officer, Ajax panics and prepares to shoot if anything goes wrong. Vargas assures him that he is connected with the crooked division of the police, “HR,” and that Cahill hates cops and will kill the officer if that doesn’t work. Cahill speaks with the officer and comes back to tell them that the ambulance that Ajax has procured for them has a broken taillight. Reese takes the gang to the rendezvous spot where Vargas gives their client the diamonds in return for their payment. As the client drives off, Ajax half-jokingly threatens to shoot them and Cahill beats him unconscious. Vargas finally stops him and Cahill warns that he’ll kill Ajax the next time he does anything stupid. The gang sets the ambulance on fire to cover their tracks and then splits up and goes their separate ways. Reese follows Cahill to a home in Brooklyn and Finch confirms that it belongs to a police officer named Daniel Tulley. Reese figures that Cahill is going to kill Tulley and prepares to shoot him as he goes inside… until he sees Cahill greet his son and pregnant wife. Finch confirms that Cahill is Tulley, working undercover to infiltrate the gang. The next day, Reese continues to watch Cahill, while Finch confirms that the officer is a nine-year-veteran whose records have been removed from the police computers. They figure that Cahill could be at risk if someone figures out who he really is. Meanwhile, Cahill goes to a parked car and meets with his handler, Detective Byrne, who complains that Cahill broke protocol by visiting his family. Cahill says that he just wanted to see his family and Byrne wonders if they should pull him out. However, Cahill insists that he stay in and they get the person who Cahill is working for, a man known only as L.O.S. who may not even exist. L.O.S. is supposed to be at the next pickup and Cahill wants to be there. He warns Byrne that Vargas has a man on the inside with HR. Reese, listening in, figures that HR is the same crooked group of cops that gave Elias the okay to try and kill Carter. As Carter leaves the station, Snow approaches her and says that they found Reese’s fingerprints in Connecticut at a veterinary clinic. He figures that someone planted them there, an unsuspecting partner, and warns Carter that Reese killed his old partner. As Snow leaves after giving his warning, Finch approaches Carter and asks her to brief him on undercover procedures. Carter explains that undercover agents’ records are kept on hard copy only to prevent computer hacking, and that IAB stores them in a vault only the cop’s handler has access to. Finch tells Carter that they need to destroy Cahill’s records and that he’ll take care of it. Reese calls Fusco and tells him to contact his crooked buddies in HR. When Fusco warns that they won’t trust him since he’s been making good collars, Reese tells him that it’s time to get his hands dirty again. That night, Reese meets with the gang again and listens as Vargas gets a call from his contact in HR. Reese figures that something has gone wrong and uses his cell phone to send Finch a photo of the license plate on Vargas’ car. Vargas then takes his gang, including a new man, Hollister, and goes to see Mr. Su to pick up the drugs meant for L.O.S. Su wants to eliminate Vargas and deal directly with L.O.S., and make money for himself. The two sides draw on each other and Vargas gets the drop on Su, killing him. Ajax is wounded in the shootout and the gang gets out with him, grabbing the drugs as they go. Vargas directs them to an empty warehouse and tells them that they’re going to wait there and work out who the rat is before they meet with L.O.S. He orders Reese, Cahill and Hollister to destroy their cell phones and give up their guns, and they have no choice but to comply. Byrne and his people are running surveillance and realize that they’ve lost Cahill’s signal. Finch realizes the same thing when Reese’s GPS signal cuts off. Ajax moans in pain but Vargas refuses to let them take him to a hospital until they figure out who is working undercover against them. Cahill tries to give Ajax a drink and secretly tries to takes his cell phone, which Vargas overlooked. However, Hollister objects and Cahill is forced to give up. Reese suggests that they put a tourniquet on Ajax, but claims that he’s only doing it to shut him up. Reese finishes putting on the tourniquet despite the fact that Cahill doesn’t believe Ajax will pull through. Cahill checks on Ajax again after Reese leaves and gets his teammate’s cell phone. He quickly calls Byrne and tells him that they’re on the docks, then deletes the call log and pockets the phone. On Reese’s orders, Fusco meets with Simmons, a crooked cop and member of HR. He explains that he plans to shake down Fusco and asks if the gang leader is under HR protection. Simmons tells him that he’ll need to make sure that Vargas isn’t protected and tells Fusco that he’ll call to let him know if he has permission. As Simmons leaves, Finch calls and tells Fusco that he needs to break into IAB during the shift change and destroy Cahill’s files before Vargas’ inside man gets to it. Fusco gets to IAB and discovers that Carter is there. They both make excuses about why they’re there and go their separate ways. Carter calls Finch to tell him that she’s tracked the license plate to the docks. Finch sends her to check it out and then calls Fusco and walks him through breaking into the IAB vault. Fusco bumps into an officer with the ID badge, blinds the camera with spray and uses a UV light to identify which fingerprints are on which keys on Cahill’s vault. With some help from Finch, Fusco gets the right combination, grabs the file and shreds it... just as IAB Officer Davidson comes in. He draws a gun on Fusco and takes him prisoner, escorting him out to his car. As they go, Finch warns Fusco over the earbud to be careful about giving away Reese. Fusco tells Davidson that he was protecting Cahill, but Davidson gets a call from Vargas and tells him that Fusco destroyed the file before he could see it. The crooked IAB officer tells Vargas that someone called from the warehouse and then knocks out Fusco. At the warehouse, Vargas finally remembers that Ajax had a phone and discovers that someone has taken it. He orders the guilty person to turn it over and Reese accuses Cahill of taking it. He goes after Cahill and they struggle briefly, and Reese steals the phone to protect Cahill. When Vargas has Hollister search Reese, they find the phone and knock Reese out. They tie him up and start beating him to get him to reveal what the cops know. Reese claims that he has reinforcements on the way but Vargas assures him that his inside man would let him know if that were the case. Cahill asks for some time alone with Reese to beat the truth out of him. Once Vargas agrees and steps away, Cahill asks who Reese is. Reese avoids giving a straight answer but tells Cahill that he knows that his brother OD’d and that he has a wife and son at home. Cahill realizes that he won’t be getting out despite Reese’s reassurances and asks Reese to tell his wife, Melinda, that he loves her. Reese promises to find a way out for him and tells him that the exchange is going to go down at a scrapyard. Vargas and Hollister return and tell Cahill that Ajax is dead. They’re moving out and are going to eliminate Reese first, but Cahill asks for the chance to shoot him. Vargas agrees and Cahill shoots Reese in the chest. Vargas, Cahill and Hollister take Reese and Ajax’s corpses to the docks scrapyard and lock them in the trunk. As Cahill helps dump them in, he slips Reese a flashlight while removing his ID. Vargas sets the car on fire and they leave, and Reese wakes up as the trunk fills with smoke. Using the flashlight, he manages to trip the latch and get out just in time and finds Carter waiting for him. She offers him a lift and wonders how he’s still alive and Reese explains that Cahill just grazed him. Finch calls via Carter’s phone and Reese briefs him on what’s happened and where Vargas is meeting L.O.S, while Finch tells him that Fusco is in danger. They realize that they may not be able to save Cahill and Fusco. At the scrapyard, L.O.S arrives to meet with Vargas. He’s a well-dressed businessman rather than a street punk. He pays for the drugs and starts to leave, but Cahill grabs him and uses him as a hostage to hold off Vargas, the gang and L.O.S.’s bodyguards. Vargas is ready to shot him anyway, but Reese and Carter arrive in time to save Cahill by shooting down the gang and the bodyguards. L.O.S. boasts that he’ll be out in 14 hours and will come after Cahill and his family before Reese knocks him out. He then warns Cahill that L.O.S. is with the CIA and that the Company is using drugs to fund the War on Terror. Cahill insists on taking L.O.S. into custody even knowing that the CIA will ruin him for doing so. Davidson takes Fusco out into the forest and prepares to shoot him. He tells Fusco that he’s always been dirty and always will be and that Reese has abandoned him. Fusco refuses to give his employer up and defiantly says that whenever he’s been close to death, his life has flashed before his eyes and he’s resolved to do the right thing. Davidson prepares to shoot Fusco but Reese arrives just in time to kill the IAB officer. However, Reese then destroys Davidson’s cell phone, with the phone log that will let Fusco prove that Davidson was crooked. When Fusco objects, Reese tells him that he’ll need to go to HR to beat the murder rap, and that’s his way back into the collection of crooked officers. He admits that Fusco has done good work, but that he’s more useful on the inside. Sometime later, Finch and Reese observe Cahill as he prepares to take his wife to the hospital to have their baby. As they go to the car, Cahill tells Melinda that he loves her. Finch warns Reese that Snow has gotten L.O.S. released and asks what he plans to do about it. Reese assures his partner that for the time being, he plans to watch over Cahill and make sure that he stays safe. Snow greets L.O.S. as he leaves the police station. Snow explains that the Company always takes care of its own, but warns L.O.S. that he was always impulsive. When L.O.S. enters the waiting SUV, agents are waiting for him and force a black hood over his head. Fusco has no choice but to contact Simmons and ask for help disposing of Davidson’s body. Simmons agrees, but tells Fusco that now he belongs to HR. Episode Notes *The title of the episode refers to the "Blue Code of Silence", sometimes known as the "Thin Blue Line", an unwritten law among police officers not to report on another colleague's errors, misconducts or crimes. Production Notes Music *In the final sequence "''If I Had a Heart"'' by ''Fever Ray ''is featured Trivia * The meeting in the bar with Jessica's husband establishes that John Reese is originally from Puyallup, Washington, which is 95 miles away from Mount Vernon, Washington, the real life birthplace of Jim Caviezel, who portrays Reese. Quotes *"No one followed me. I just needed to feel normal." (Tully) *"In the army, they taught us the fastest way to get shot was to fail to clean your weapon." - Reese *"In the marines, they taught us the fastest way to clean your weapon was to shoot a couple of people with it." (Kara Stanton) 115 115